The Voltron Show!
The Voltron Show! is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Voltron: Legendary Defender. It was released on Netflix along with the rest of the season on October 13, 2017. Synopsis Coran gets carried away with turning the Paladins into intergalactic stars when he designs an elaborate, effects-filled live tour of the universe. Plot Summary Shiro tasks Coran with organizing promotional Voltron appearances to bolster public support for Voltron and the rebel cause. After organizing a terrible show to some hospital patients, Coran quietly buys an illegal mental enhancement pill from one of the patients. The team expresses doubts in Coran's ability to manage Voltron appearances after he botches a visit to a planet whose occupants can safely go outside for only one day per year. That night, Coran places the pill he bought under his pillow, which hatches a worm that latches onto his brain while he sleeps. A more energized Coran organizes many successful shows, to the increasing chagrin of the Paladins. To enhance the spectacle during their last show, Coran summons a monster from the planet they visited earlier to battle the Paladins. After Coran's assistant Bii-Boh-Bi removes the worm from Coran's brain, Coran warns the Paladins of the monster's danger. To the thrill of the audience, they ward it off. Coran later apologizes to the Paladins, but Shiro admits that Coran's shows were very effective. Featured Characters * Shiro * Allura * Pidge * Lance * Hunk * Coran * Bii-Boh-Bi * Varkon Quotes "Alright, razzle-dazzle! (pause) For the war effort, of course." Lance is delighted "This isn't factually accurate!" "This is the Legend of Voltron, not the documentary of Voltron." Pidge and Coran "Besides, playing Keith is easy. Just act really moody." Coran "And me, Lance! (looks down at the script) "Holds Bayard dashingly" ...Oh!" (whips out his Bayard) Lance "Well, it rhymes, so it's gotta be true." Hunk Trivia * The episode is intentionally done to have overblown versions of the characters that Joaquim Dos Santos describes as the staff coming to terms with "a lot of stuff" they dealt with while making the show in the industry, but not directed at any part of the fan base because it was written so long before airing.AfterBuzzTV with Joaquim Dos Santos, Lauren Montgomery, and Jeremy Shada Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery consider it the greatest episode they have ever written for Voltron.Let's Voltron Episode 127: "Joaquim & Lauren Interview & The Voltron Show Review" * Tim Hedrick did temporary voice recordings for some of the minor characters prior to recordings by their official voice actor, Paul Reubens. Hedrick's exceptional performance surprised other staff. * The voice of Varkon, Fred Tatasciore, provides the "voice" for Voltron. Notes * First appearance of the Galran security guard Varkon since Space Mall. * The Paladins did poses as a homage to Super Sentai and Power Rangers. Super Sentai was created by Toei, who created Beast King GoLion and Power Rangers is an adaptation of the Super Sentai franchise. **The poses include references to a promotional poster for [[w:c:powerrangers:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2)|the second season of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers]] (minus the White Ranger), Choushinsei Flashman and either Himitsu Sentai Gorenger or Dai Sentai Goggle V, with the final pose possibly being a mix of Sentai team poses or entirely original. Gallery References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender episodes